Welcome to Gallifrey High
by GothicWhovian
Summary: John Smith is a physics teacher at Gallifrey high. John had no plans for his love life, no plans to even think about dating again but everything changes when Ms. Tyler joins in as the new English teacher. will John's friends be able to push them together and keep John from mucking everything up?
1. Chapter 1

**This will not be betad so if that bothers you then click that arrow in the corner of your screen and return to the previous page in which you were on. anyway this is basically an idea that i needed to get out. Rose is the new teacher at Gallifrey High and John Smith is an awkward man who loses his head the moment he sees her. Jack, Rory, Amy and Clara (and i might add a few others, i never know) will also take part in this story but its mostly a Rose/10 story. sorry this is so short but i hope you like it anyway.**

John Smith watched as his class rushed out of the room for lunch. Normally he would just stay in his classroom and grade papers or something but today he had skipped breakfast so he needed to eat. When his best friend, who is also the sex ed teacher, stopped in and asked John if he wanted to go to the teachers' lounge and have some pizza, John agreed and they walked down the halls together. They dodged running students and slamming lockers as they made their way down the crowded halls of Gallifrey High.

"Have you seen the new English teacher?" Jack asked with a smirk tugging at his lips. John wasn't surprised that Jack new about the new teacher before him. Jack was charming and with his sparkling blue eyes, black hair and chiseled features, he was just a woman's-and a man's-dream. John wouldn't be surprised if Jack had already slept with the new teacher; it was just how Jack said hello.

"No, have you?" The moment those words left John's mouth he regretted them. No matter the gender or sexual orientation of a person Jack would always play a game with John, mainly to make him feel uncomfortable or see how long till he snaps; it's calls use as much detail as possible to describe how this stranger, and sometimes a friend, will be in bed. Jack could spend hours playing this game but every time he tries John walks away or closes a door in Jack's face, still tries though. Either way Jack can always take this awkward game and lead into one of his crazy stories about a past relationship or adventure and John wasn't usually to happy with those either, Jack can't tell a story that doesn't involve him ending up naked and/or having sex.

"Course I have" he winked at John and the teacher rolled his eyes. "She is a beautiful blonde with the most infectious smile, brilliant to, you would like her" Jack's blue eyes lit up with an idea and it made John's stomach tighten. The last time Jack said that he ended up in a ditch without his shoes; not a fun memory. John ran his fingers through his untamable brown mop of hair as he followed Jack into a small kitchen-like room with a large table in the middle. A few windows lined the back of the table and a fridge, counter and stove lined against the other side of the room.

"Doctor!" a young red head with never ending legs grinned warmly from her seat under the windows.

"Amelia!" he grinned back and made his way to the group. Rory, a fair haired and very shy young history teacher was sitting beside Amelia and munching on a piece of cheese pizza. Clara a short and awkward brunette who teaches foods was sitting on the other side of Amelia and drinking what looks like coffee. John sat beside Rory and looked at the two pizza boxes that sat on the table; one was a large cheese pizza while the other was Jack's favorite, sausage and olives.

"How was P.E.?" John asked suddenly not hungry now that he could smell the greasy cheese and meat.

"Boring, this rainy weather is messing up my schedule" Amy replied with a slight pout. Her elbow placed itself on the table and her chin rested in her hand.

"But rain is beautiful!" John grinned and Amy had to press her lips together tightly to keep from smiling back, his smile is so damn infectious.

"How was physics?" Rory asked before taking another bite of the cheesy dish.

"Is Reinette still politely asking you to screw her brains out?" Amy laughed. Reinette was a French student who would spend the entire class finding not so subtle ways to hit on John, it's becoming more and more obvious but John continues to ignore her. It's not that the girl isn't beautiful, she is, but John doesn't do that kinda thing; in fact he hasn't been in a relationship or even had sex in over six years. John has been waiting for someone he has a connection with and that person is most certainly not Reinette. and John wouldn't even consider doing anything close to that with his _student_, it's so wrong.

"Not in those words" he mumbled, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "I just can't wait for this year to end and her to leave"

"But the year just started" Jack chuckled "only been a month"

"One very long month" John sighed.

"Um, hello" a young girl with blonde hair and a nervous smile said as she entered the room.

"Ms. Tyler" Jack greeted flirtatiously and Ms. Tyler blushed.

"I just wanted to know when lunch ended" she bit her lip and continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway. John could feel his heart tripping over itself in his chest, she is gorgeous. Her blonde hair is like the golden wisps of a goddess and that beautiful color of whiskey that resides in her eyes makes him forget how to breathe…haven't felt that way in awhile.

"In about ten minutes" Amy replied with a smile "You must be the new English teacher"

"Ya, that's me" a brilliant smile lit about her face and his breath caught. Her tongue poked out from between her teeth and John understood why Jack mentioned her smile earlier, it's beautiful and infectious. He could feel his own lips curve up lightly.

"Come eat with us" Amy gestured to the empty seat beside John and Ms. Tyler made her way over. John could feel the itch in his legs begging him to run the second the beautiful woman sat beside him. He tried to ignore it but when Amy said something and the most perfect laugh escaped from Ms. Tyler's throat, he was done for.

"I have to go" he mumbled before running out of the room. He was speed walking down the halls and his heart was trying to break out of his ribcage. He had never felt like that before, never even a third of that in so long. Being around Ms. Tyler is going to be impossible! When did he turn back into a teenager? Maybe being around Jack too much and working around teenagers all day has made him age backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! okay so this chapter is pretty short and i'm sorry, it's also not very eventful, again sorry. however, we get an introduction to River Song! we also get the first conversation between Rose and John! okay so the next chapter will be longer, i promise! it will be loaded with Rose/John fluff (hopefully) along with Jack's antics and maybe a bit of Amy/Rory love. yay!**

**I would like to thank all of you out there who favorited, followed, and commented! i love you all and i'm so happy you like this so far! i hope this one isn't to awful... (If you have a suggestion that you would like me to know about i welcome all PM and comments) okay enough of me talking! enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2.

John ran a hand through his thick, brown head of hair and sighed. He hated working so late, it was exhausting, but he had so many papers to grade and he had been holding them hostage for over three weeks. He places a messy 'B' at the top of Andrew Gallagher's page in red ink and then tossed it into the pile he had completed. John briefly suggested getting up and making himself some coffee or tea but decided against it, he needed to finish these papers.

It had already been over an hour and John was only a thin stack away from freedom when he heard a knock from the doorway. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Ms. Tyler smiling nervously in his doorway. she was still wearing the black trousers and purple jumper he had seen her in that morning but now her eyes looked tired and her hands were occupied with two mugs that, if his smell was any good and it is pretty fantastic, held tea.

"Um," she bit her lip nervously as she broke the silence. John hadn't meant to make her nervous, but perhaps running away the second she sat down and the first time they met was a bad way to begin. He smiled softly at her and urged her to continue. "I noticed that you were still here and thought you might want some tea" she finished and John grinned. Tea, he really needed tea…and perhaps the pink and yellow girl in his doorway wasn't so bad to have around either.

"I would love some" John announced cheerily. Ms. Tyler smiled, seeming much more relaxed, and walked over to his desk. She handed him the mug and he sipped it gratefully. "Thank you" he smiled as he placed the school bought, white, mug on his desk.

"Teachers have to help each other to survive" she grinned, her tongue sticking out from between her teeth, and John felt his heart stop all together.

"Well, um, ya, course we do" he stumbled over his words and Rose giggled.

"You teach Physics, right?"

"Yep!" John replied happily popping the 'p'.

"Does that make you a Doctor?" Rose asked "Amelia said that you like to be called Doctor and if you are one I supposed it made sense" The English teacher blushed as she finished talking and John chuckled.

"I'm a Doctor in everything!" he announced proudly.

"You think you're so impressive" She laughed softly and John scoffed.

"Well, Ms. Tyler, I am so impressive!" he objected with a mock expression of hurt.

"You'll have to prove that, Doctor" she waved goodbye and left John alone to finish his long overdue grading.

The next morning was, thank god, Friday and Jack was already making plans for everyone. He had stopped by John's class during fourth period and announced loudly that they were going drinking with the other teachers. Many of his students then laughed and asked what bar they were going to; Jack didn't answer, instead he left with a wink and grin. John rolled his eyes at Jack's retreating figure before returning to his class. He was in the middle of a lecture, that wasn't going to well if the increase in scorch marks on the ceiling were any indication, and now he lost his place.

"Where was I?" John asks as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You were talking about bananas, again" a young brown haired boy, Sam was it?, replies nervously.

"Oh yes!" John grins from ear to ear as he thinks about bananas.

"You all like bananas, right? Good!" John claps his hands together in excitement. The rest of the class, which they had a good fifteen minutes left, was filled with information and trivia about John's favorite food. John hadn't meant to talk about bananas that long but once he got started he found it rather hard to stop. However, he did manage to explain the homework and pass it out before the bell rang.

"Bananas?" Ms. Tyler asks with a grin as she walks into John's class.

"Good source of Potassium" he replies cheerily. "Did you need something?"

She shifts on her feet and twists her finger in her earring before looking back up at John; nervous habit he guesses. "Did Jack say that it wasn't optional, the drinking thing?" she blushes that brilliant pink color and John doesn't think that anything could be more beautiful; other than her laugh and smile, and maybe her eyes…

"Ya, Jack does this a lot" John chuckles "It's a tradition that we go out whenever a new teacher joins us, erm, I mean joins the school" he pulls on his ear nervously "Weeeell, it's also a tradition for whenever Jack wants to go drinking and we all just kinda go along with it" "Always?" "It's not as bad as you think, we are a fun group of people" he grins at her she laughs.

"I'm sure you are, well I know Jack and Amy are. You on the other hand missed out when we had a very fun time in the teachers' lounge the other day" she crosses her arms over her chest and fixes John with a curious glance.

"Ya, uh, sorry 'bout that" John can feel the burning itch building, begging for him to run away before he can say anything else stupid; but he doesn't. "I had to, uh…"

"It's fine, as long as you don't run away if I sit with you tonight"

"You wanna sit with me?" that was stupid…

"Is that bad?"

"No! No, it's rather brilliant" John smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

"See ya later then" she turns to leave but then John realizes something very important.

"Wait, you never told me your name" She turns back and looks at him curiously.

"I suppose I didn't. It's Rose, Rose Tyler" and she was gone.

"Rose Tyler" John rolls the name around in his mouth, testing every syllable as if it were a new candy. He continued to say it with a smile on his face, and rather loving the name, until Amelia poked her head in.

"Have you seen River?" Amy looked deeply troubled and her ginger hair continued to fall into her face, annoying her more then she already seemed. River Song, the VP at Gallifrey high, was Amelia's best friend. She has been in Amelia's life since they were kids back in Leadworth and she was responsible for getting Amy and Rory to admit they were hopelessly in love; okay Rory was hopelessly in love and Amy has fallen for the guy since then. River doesn't hang out with the group as much as she used to but it has mostly to do with her trips around the world to participate in archaeological digs and other historical events. Jack will often travel with her but he isn't a big fan of digging, just a fan of River. John met River when he started working with Jack, him and River were never as close as Amy and Jack got to her but he would still back her up in anything; not that River really needs backup-the girl is a freakin' hurricane of self-confidence and badass-ness.

"Nope, ask Jack" John replied as he tapped his pen against his desk; something he knows annoys Amelia.

"Ya" she rolls her eyes and disappears around the wall. John hopes no one else is going to pop in; he does have a class coming in any minute now.

"Morning, Mr. Smith" a smooth French accent says as his first few students wonder in the room.

"Good morning, Reinette" John replies without much enthusiasm. Reinette smiles at him and takes her seat at the front of the class just as most of the class piles into the room. Everyone takes a seat and talk quiet loudly as they wait for the second bell to ring. John turns on his computer and prepares to take attendance until the room falls silent.

"John" he looks over to see River Song smirking in his doorway-was it bother John day or something?

"Good morning, River" John smiles at her and stands from his desk to walk over.

River pushes her curly blonde hair away from her eyes before continuing. "You know I'm leaving this weekend, right?"

"Another dig, course I know" John couldn't stop fidgeting under the gaze of his students, his hands kept going to his hair or his neck and sometimes his ear, it was making him even more nervous. River always made him nervous because she knows everyone's secrets, not just the little ones but the huge ones that would probably kill you if they got out. John never knew how she could know everything about everyone but she did and even though his friends never cared he did; some things are meant to be kept buried.

"Good" River pressed a button on her strange watch as it started beeping and she sighed. "I'm needed somewhere but first I need a favor"

"Ya, okay, what?" another hand running through his hair.

"When I'm gone I'm not taking Jack so keep him in line and do the same with the principle and well, just keep things in order around here until I get back. You know how things crumble when I'm gone" River smirked again and John chuckled.

"I'll do my best"

"Thank you, Sweetie" with that River winked goodbye and was hurrying down the halls, her heels clicking on the tile floor becoming distant as she gets further away.

John turned back to his class and grinned. "Who's ready for a pop quiz?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry that this took so long! it was crazy with spring break and then my birthday (finally 15 yay!) and then going back to school. then my sister was using my computer and hiding it in her room. but enough with the excuses! this Chapter is fairly short because I wanted to give you guys something to hold you up until I can get the bigger chapter finished. anyway, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! you guys are the best! i really hope you guys are liking this so far but if something bothers you or you have an idea for something that could happen i would love to hear about it. :) this chapter was so fun to write though, i just love awkward Clara! okay enough of me talking, on with the show!**

Chapter 3.

The bar was dark and smelled of old beer and peanuts but no one seemed to mind. It was full of laughter and very loud music that made talking tend to be shouting. The old leather booth that Jack had claimed for the group was now full of happy teachers and other school advisors. It was crowded but everyone was so busy talking and drinking that no one seemed to notice the cramped space they had decided to seat themselves at. Everyone except for John, that is, he was sitting next to Rose and his mind can't seem to get over the cramped space. Their legs pressed against each other and each time she reached for her drink her arm would brush against his, how can he survive this!?

Each second that he as to sit beside Rose Tyler and listen to her make perfect jokes and tell wonderful stories about her childhood is another second that could end in his death. Do all people feel this way? Probably not but it's not like John can ask. His best friend is basically a teenager who turns everything you say into an innuendo so telling him that John is about to explode just from sitting beside a girl is a bad idea. Suddenly he was snapped away from his thoughts as Jack hit him in the back of the head-since he is sitting on the other side of John. What bad luck, being squished between the girl of your dreams and Jack Harkness.

"John!" Jack said after hitting John upside the head. John glared at Jack and rubbed the back of his head where Jack had hit him.

"What?"

"Rose asked you a question and you were being your normal Rude-and-not-Ginger self and ignoring her" Jack explained with mock disappointment.

"Oh" John pulled on his ear nervously "What was the question?"

"I asked if you were okay" Rose explained with a worried expression on her beautiful face. He hates that she looks so worried; he just wants her to smile forever. He wants that heart stopping smile, with that tantalizing tongue poking out, to be on her face always. The only problem with that wish is that he would never have a beating heart again; at least he would die having the last thing he saw be Rose Tyler's smile. "You haven't touched your drink or said a word all night" Rose continued.

"I'm fantastic!" he grins at her and his eyes sparkle with joy when she smiled back. He can tell that she doesn't completely believe him but she's letting it go. He wishes she would press him on it, get him to blurt out how he feels when she's around but he quickly deletes that thought; he doesn't want her to hate him or run away. Because there is no way someone as beautiful and young as Rose Tyler could like the crazy physics professor who hasn't even talked to a girl-other than students and friends-for over a year.

"Well, it's your turn Mr. Smith" Rose replies before bringing her beer bottle to her lips.

"Turn?" John asks-still watching her lips as she sips her beer. It had been a good few hours at the bar and he had yet to stop watching her lips for more than a few minutes-being talked to was making his mission impossible.

"You haven't been listening to anything we've been saying have you!?" Amy scoffed. "Bloody spaceman" she muttered.

"We've been telling stories, and since Amy just called you spaceman I wanna know why" Rose replied.

"Oh, um…" John pulled on his ear nervously as everyone stopped talking to listen. "When I first started working at Gallifrey, Jack introduced me to the previous VP"

"River started working after you?" Rose asked.

"No, Donna Noble was the temporary VP" John added "She was working when I started but only for a few months before she went back to her travels"

"Travels?" Rose asked.

"Ya, she traveled all over the world. She always said she was looking for something but she never knew what it was till she found a guy named Lee McAvoy" Rose grinned at this and Amy made some joke about how every one of them is secretly looking for 'the one'.

"No, Amelia, we are all looking for someone who can-"

"Jack" John warned "Not in front of Rory" Amy and Rose burst into giggles as Rory frowned.

"Why not in front of me?" Rory pouted.

"You're the youngest, still a child inside" Clara pointed out with a soft smile. "Not like anyone is old enough to hear most of what Jack says anyways"

Through her laughter Amy managed to spit out"You'd have to be, like, 900 years old or something!"

Jack scoffed "Please, I'm hilarious!"

"Sure thing, Captain" Rose saluted with a drunken giggle.

"Clara's the youngest!" Rory protested. Jack leaned across the table and yanked Rory closer by the collar. Rory looked a bit terrified and John frowned. Was Jack going to kiss Rory? No….right? Amy raised an eyebrow in challenge at the men but Jack only smirked at Rory. Jack leaned closer and whispered something in the blonde's ear before settling back beside John. Rory was frozen for a few moments before slowly sinking back into his seat and cuddling closer to his ginger girlfriend.

"Still think you're old enough to handle Jack?" Amy asked suppressing a giggle-as were the rest of them, other than Clara who looked worried. Rory slowly shook his head and Amy giggled along with Rose.

"Jack, you should be censored!" Rory announced-finally breaking through his fog.

"In many cultures he would be" John said "Like on the home world of the Slitheen"

"The what?" Rose laughed.

"He's always like this when he drinks" Jack sighed.

"Like what?"

"Nothing!" Jack interrupted John before the tipsy man could speak "No more talking, okay Doc?"

"Don't call me that" the Doctor ground out.

"Like what?" Rose asked again.

"He-uh" Amy mumbled. They all love to embarrass the Doctor but they also don't want to ruin the already messy chance he has with Rose. When dealing with complex problems always go with the fun answer is Jack's reasoning and Amy loves to agree with Jack. "He creates his own imaginary world" The ginger giggled as Rose got a confused look on her face. Jack buried his face in his hands and Rory laughed along with Amy and Clara.

"The Slitheen were a family of Raxacoricofallapatorian criminals." The Doctor explained without even stumbling over the overly complex word in his drunken state.

"Raxa-what?" Rose giggled "Doctor, you've lost your mind"

"Have not!" he grinned goofily "My sweet Wolf, I have seen them and so have you. We saved the world from them and Jack helped to!"

"Aw, I'm part of his drunken fantasies" Jack said happily "Guess we're even"

"Ruined the moment" Amy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Did he call me his Wolf?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow curiously.

"He calls me the girl who waited" Amy shrugged "Never got a clear answer for why"

"I'm the last centurion" Rory grinned "Imagine me in Roman soldier wear"

"I already have" Amy smirked and leaned closer to her fiancé with a flirtatious glint in her eyes. Rory blushed and brushed his nose against hers.

"You two are adorable" Rose commented sweetly.

"Aren't they" Jack grinned cheekily "Can't wait till they take me up on my offer, we could all be adorable together"

"Jack" Rory warned. The Doctor seemed to be off in his own world, watching the table and staring into space, so the group decided it would be okay just to leave him out of the conversation for now.

"I'm his impossible girl" Clara said softly "I think he believes me to be a figment of his imagination"

"Maybe he just thinks you're impossibly cute" Rose said with a smile.

"Oh" Clara blushed a deep pink and spun her hair around her finger nervously. "Thank you…"

"You are so adorably awkward" Rose giggled along with Amy.

"Um…Thank you?" Clara said turning an even deeper pink.

"It's a good thing, Honey" Jack said smiling at the small brunette.

"What does he call you, Jack?" Rose asked.

"The one other time I was in his drunken daze, he called me the Face of Boe"

"Cool" Rose giggled "Sounds like a god or something"

"Maybe I am a god" Jack grinned.

"The god of innuendo!" Rory laughed along with everyone at the table, including Jack.

"We should get pizza" the Doctor announced as the laughing died down.

"A pizza?" Amy asked "We're all drunk!"

"We can take the TARDIS, she drives herself" John pushed Jack out of the booth and then stepped over him and stumbled a few feet to the door.

"Wait up, Doc!" Jack laughed and chased after the drunken teacher, the rest of the group paying the waitress and following the guys. Jack managed to convince John to get into a cab as they waited for the others. The group did fit in the cab but barely, Amy sitting on Rory and Clara sitting on Jack.

"Man Clara, you're tiny!" Jack laughed Clara giggled sweetly and her cheeks became a light pink color that added to the innocent girl image Clara had. She wasn't tiny but she was shorter and younger than everyone else in the group and teacher at the school. She has big brown eyes and wavy brown hair, little skirts and tights, little sweaters and round cheeks with full lips; she's a very pretty girl and fairly small.

"Wolf!" the Doctor called "You're golden and…" he trailed off as the cab turned sharply and Jack's shoulder bumped his. "JAAAAACK!" he whined.

"Ya, Doc?" Jack said calmly.

"It's Doctor" he corrected "Why did you kiss me?" he chuckled "It was funny"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Jack asked happily. Whenever the Doctor gets drunk he always comes up with crazy stories but this is one of the rare times where Jack is involved and he isn't going to stop smiling for awhile. And now that kissing is involved-something he has always wanted to do with the Doc-things can only get better.

"I didn't ask you to, you just did. You kissed Rose to, which I didn't like," John glared at Jack for a moment before his drunken happiness took back over "We were fighting and you were saying goodbye"

"Goodbyes are stupid, Doc, kissing is fun"

"You do like kissing" John laughed "You are a good kisser Jack" he mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

"Maybe we can do it again" Jack smirked.

"Love to, Jack" John mumbled sleepily.

"I'll hold you to that, Johnny" Jack replied with a soft chuckle.

"I cannot wait for that" Rose grinned. The rest of the cab ride was short and filled with the smell of alcohol and laughter. When they finally got to Jack's place, they all helped to carry John inside and toss him on the couch.

Jack's flat is big. He has a kitchen that allows all of them to be busy in it without bumping too much, a bathroom with a tub for three, a bedroom that allows his huge bed and a wide window that looks over the city. His living room has a big couch that can fit most of them and a huge TV that is currently turned to Friends-because what else do you watch at 3am? John is napping on the couch as Rose runs her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Clara went into Jack's room with Amy to change into something more comfortable while Jack and Rory decided on what pizza to order.

"Olives?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Rory agreed.

"We're back" Amy announced as her and Clara walked back into the living room in Jack's t-shirts-Amy in Jack's boxers (which made Rory a bit jealous…only a bit) and Clara in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Come watch friends with me!" Rose said happily. Clara plopped onto the couch beside Rose and snuggled against her side. "Cold?"

"Ya" Clara nodded. Rose smiled and put her arm around the small brunette. Clara made a happy noise just as Amy sat on the couch beside Clara and leaned her ginger head against her shoulder.

"Want a blanket?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Clara called. Jack chuckled and went in search of a blanket-which he found in his closet. He draped the large blue blanket over the girls and they all smiled and thanked him while snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"Better?" Rory asked as he handed Jack the phone and dropped himself on the floor between Amy's legs. Amelia's hands went straight for the blonde's hair and ran her fingers through it. Rory made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Jack chuckled.

"Is this the couch of love birds?" Jack asked "Cause I would like to join" he had hung up the phone and was now standing beside John.

"Love birds?" Clara mumbled from deep in the blankets.

"Amy and Rory look very love-y dove-y, and then we have Rose and Johnny" Jack grinned cheekily as Rose's eyes went wide.

"What? He's asleep" she said defensively.

"But you're fingers are running through his hair, just like Amy and Rory" Jack chuckled "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all" Rose pulled her hand away slowly and tucked it under the blanket. Jack rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch with his head on Amy's thigh. "Friends?" Jack asked

"It's good, especially at 3am" Rose said "When's the pizza coming?"

"Twenty minutes" Jack said.

"To long" she groaned and her head fell back against the couch.

"But it'll be worth it" Jack sing song-ed.

"Better be" Amy replied in a drunken mumble.


End file.
